Five Times Eleven and Amy nearly got it on and One
by wallACEwho
Summary: Five times Eleven and Amy were interupted by fate and circumstance. The sixth time they took matters into their own hands.


Authors Note: If I owned Doctor Who this would already be canon trust me

A really random story I came up with on the way to college this morning. Bus rides are good times to come up with stories I find. Anyway this indulges my Eleven/Amy shipper side which has been oddly sudued of late.

Enjoy

**Five Times Eleven and Amy nearly got it on and One time they Did.**

**1: First Meeting**

"You ready?" the Doctor asked leaning against the TARDIS.

Amy nodded, "Bags are packed and I've told work I'm taking some time off. I'm all set. Show me what you got."

The Doctor moved to stand in front of her, "You can still change you're mind you know. You've seen what type of life I live. It's dangerous and people get hurt. If you want to stay here I'll understand."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Doctor. You've promised me adventures in time and space. Do you really think I'm going to turn that down for a suburban life in Leadworth?"

The Doctor smiled, "I guess not," he hugged her, "Welcome aboard Amy Pond."

Amy returned the hug and looked up at him, "You know when I first saw you, all those years ago. I thought you were cute."

"And now?"

"You haven't changed."

The Doctor's smiled faltered, "You have though. A lot."

"I grew up," Amy said shrugging, "I'm still Amy."

"I guess."

She laid a hand on her arm, "So what do you think of the grown up me?" she asked her head tilted to one side.

"I think," the Doctor began but before he could say any more Rory burst though the door.

"Hey," he said, "You weren't going to leave without saying anything to me were you?"

Amy moved away from the Doctor, "Of course not. I was just coming to find you. I was just."

"Why don't you say goodbye to Rory?" the Doctor suggested, "I'll go check the lateral balance codes."

As he walked away, Rory coloured slightly, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"No," Amy said glancing at the Doctor's retreating back, "You didn't interrupt anything."

* * *

**2: In Hiding**

The Doctor and Amy dodged into an alley and dived behind some crates, "What do they want?" Amy asked taking a deep breath.

"Apparently I made a mistake on the fifth and sixth syllanoun," the Doctor explained, "Instead of thanking the Maquis for his food, shelter and help I claimed that I had often slept better in a pig sty and that his Grandmother would be ashamed of his excuse for hospitality."

"And that's not good?"

"Ah no. In fact the penalty for insulting the Maquis is quite severe."

"How severe?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and slumped down next to her, "Death."

Amy turned pale, "Oh."

They were silent for a few minutes, "I'm sorry Amy," the Doctor said at last, "I promised you adventures in time and space and so far, you've been shot at, imprisoned, almost eaten and forcible engaged to the Praetor of Gaznia. I haven't exactly been the best friend you could have."

Amy reached up to wipe a spot of grime from the Doctor's cheek, "Doctor. I asked to come along. You told me how dangerous it was and offered me a way out and I still wanted to come. And despite all the danger and running if I had the chance I would make the same decision again. Besides you need me to keep you out of trouble."

The Doctor laughed, "That I do. Look Amy if we don't out of this alive I need you to know that I," he paused and looked away, "Well I."

"Yes Doctor?"

He swallowed, "Amy I," then almost impulsively he laid a hand on her shoulder and moved closer. Just as Amy closed her eyes, there was the sound of boots at the other end of the alley, "Come out," a voice called, "We know you're down there."

The Doctor leapt to his feet and grabbed Amy's hand, "Come on Amy," he said, "Run."

As the pair pelted down the alley bullets whizzing past their heads, Amy reflected on the moment the Doctor had taken her hand. She could almost have sworn there was a spark of electricity.

* * *

3: Turbulence.

As the Doctor lay on his back, under the console fiddling with some wires, Amy stormed into the console room, "We're out of Ice cream," she yelled.

The Doctor slid out from under the console and stood up, "What's that."

"We're out of ice cream;" Amy screamed again, "This all powerful ship of yours has none. I thought you were meant to pick some up last time we went shopping."

"I was going too," the Doctor admitted, "But we got caught up in that argument between the government and the Hadrasa Hegemony remember?"

Amy said nothing, choosing instead to watch the time rotor move up and down. Eventually she turned away, "We'd better have crisps," she muttered.

The Doctor laid a hand on her arm and turned her towards him, "What's up," he asked, seeing how puffy her eyes were for the first time, "Have you been crying?"

"No," Amy said quickly rubbing her eyes, "Why would I have been."

The Doctor led her to the jump seat and made her sit down, "What's happened. You just rang home didn't you?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. I was just catching up with the news. She still thinks I'm travelling the world."

"And what news is there?"

Amy looked up, "My grandmother died yesterday. Or at least yesterday for my Mum."

"Oh Amy," the Doctor said wrapping his arms around his friend, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Amy said, "She's lived a good life. Five kids and she kept up a full time job. Amazing woman. I'm just sad I couldn't be there."

"We can go to the funeral," the Doctor said, "Find out when it is and I'll make sure you're there."

Amy looked up at him, "Thank you Doctor."

"Anything for you Amy," the Doctor replied, "Anything for you."

The two sat staring at each other, for what felt like an eternity before the Doctor laid a hand on Amy's cheek, "Doctor," she breathed.

Then the TARDIS rocked and the pair were thrown from the seat and ended up sprawled across the floor. Getting up and dusting himself off the Doctor loped over to the console, "How about I take you to dinner. Somewhere with ice cream and you can tell me about this amazing Grandmother of yours. How does that sound?"

Amy nodded, "It sounds lovely."

* * *

4: A Long Night.

"It's useless," the Doctor said turning away from the door, "Locked."

Amy slid down the wall and sat with her knees up against her chest, "What about the sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor mumbled something, "What?"

"It doesn't do wood," the Doctor repeated blushing slightly.

Amy let out a long, beautiful laugh, "It doesn't do wood? What type of techno gadget doesn't do wood?"

"This one," the Doctor muttered sitting down next to her, "It doesn't react well the hair dryers either. Do you know how many times the TARDIS has nearly crashed cause you've been drying your hair?"

"You love my hair and you know it," Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah," the Doctor said quietly, "I do." Then absentmindedly he tucked a strand of her flames red locks behind her ear, his touch eliciting a quiet breath from his companion.

"So what do we do?" Amy asked after a minute's silence.

"Wait for someone to come along I suppose," the Doctor said, "Hope they can let us out. It's just."

"Just what."

He ran a hand through his hair, "We don't know how long it is till the Great Brain activates those spores. We could get out to find a whole planet loyal to the Jackra Alliance. I hate being unable to do anything."

Amy laid a hand on his arm, "Doctor, trust me. We'll get out of here and we'll stop them. You've never lost before."

"That's not strictly true."

"Well as far as I'm concerned nothing can stop you. I believe in you Doctor. And as long as someone believes in you, you have a reason to keep fighting don't you."

"Thank you Amy," the Doctor said dropping a kiss on her cheek, "You always know the right thing to say don't you."

Amy blushed, "What else is a best friend for?"

"Oh Amy," the Doctor replied, "You're far more than my best friend. You know that." Amy opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly the Doctor leapt to his feet, "That's it," he said

"What's it."

"The window," he said pointing up the bared gap set high in the wall, "The door may be wood, but those bars are metal," he fetched a barrel and carried it over to the corner, "I'll have us out of here time."

"I'm sure you will," Amy said staring up at him, "Well done Doctor."

* * *

5: The Smell of Cinnamon.

The Doctor walked slowly into the TARDIS, a very tipsy Amy Pond clinging onto his arm, "Doooooctor," she whined, "I'm so hot."

"It's okay Amy," the Doctor replied, "Nothing a good cup of coffee and some sleep won't cure."

"Nooo Doctor," she said shaking her head, so a few curls escaped from her pony tail, "I'm really hot. I'm burning up," she slouched onto the jump seat and struggled out of her jacket

The Doctor felt her forehead, and found she was right. Her temperature had sky rocketed. "Amy," he said taking her hand, "Have you eaten or drunk anything unusual today?"

"Only those cocktails we had at lunch," she slurred picked at the buttons on her blouse, before pulling it off leaving her wearing only a vest and mini skirt, "Aren't you hot?"

"No. Amy listen," he leaned closer and caught a whiff of a familiar scent. Cinnamon. "Of course," he muttered, "Desova." Desova was a powerful liquid based aphrodisiac. It didn't affect the people of Dekulian Prime where it came from, as they had a natural defence against it. But for humanoids it could be lethal. Of course his Gallifreyan body chemistry would mean he wasn't as badly affected as Amy, but he could already feel the pinpricks of sweat forming on his brown.

"You should be," Amy said leaning forward and unfastening his bow tie, "But you're really hot anyway." She reached for the top button of his shirt.

"Amy," the Doctor said, "Listen. You've been," he swallowed trying not to notice how her vest clung to her curves, "You've drunk something that can harm you. I need to synthesise an antidote." By Rassilon, had her legs always been that long.

"But Doctor," she said undoing another button on his shirt with one hand, and curling a strand of her hair around a finger with the other, "We could have so much fun here."

"No," the Doctor said forcing himself to look away from his friend, "I need to go work."

"Fine," Amy said pouting, "I'll just have to entertain myself but remember," she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I would have rocked your world."

The Doctor took a deep breath before running towards the inner door, "I'll come and find you when the antidotes ready. Why don't you take a shower?"

"Will you join me if I do?"

The Doctor pinched his nose as he ran. Who knew Amy could be this forward.

Amy watched him go, "Stupid Time Lords," she muttered before going in search of the showers.

**

* * *

**

**6: Resolution**

Amy walked into the console room and stood next to the Doctor at the console. "So where too?" she asked.

"Where ever you want," the Doctor replied, "How about a museum. I like museums. Temples to history."

"A museum could be fun. How about the British Museum. Never been there."

"The British Museum it is," the Doctor said spinning a few controls before turning to look at his friend, "So how are you?"

"I'm okay," Amy said quietly, "It's just," she stopped herself.

"It's just what? Tell me." The Doctor looked concerned

Amy took a deep breath and looked away, "It's just. There's something between us Doctor. Something I can't quite put my finger on. You know it and I know it. But every time we come close to dealing with it, to letting it out into the open, we get arrested or trapped in a cave or a star explodes."

"You know the last hasn't happened yet."

"You know what I mean," Amy snapped, "And I don't know if I can take it any more. Maybe it would be better if I went home rather than be forced to see you day after day."

The Doctor's face paled, "If that's what you want I suppose. But Amy you have to understand I've never felt this way before. My past selves have but never this version of me. This is all so new and," he looked away, "I don't know what to do."

Amy took his hand, "Doctor. I."

"Look," the Doctor said, "How about after the museum we," he was interrupted by an alarm sounding from the console. He took a look at the scanner, "A massive energy surge in the Proxima Sector. We should probably check it out."

Amy walked away, "Probably," she said quietly. Then suddenly she turned back, "Screw it," she muttered before taking the Doctor's face in her hands and slamming her lips into his.

It took the Doctor a few second to register what was going on and then he pushed Amy up against the console and kissed her with all the passion that had been building up over the past weeks. One of his hands tangled itself in her hair, while the other looped around her back and pulled her closer. Amy moaned and aloud her hands to come to rest on his bottom. Removing the hand from her hair, the Doctor placed both hands on her hips and lifted her up, allowing his companion to hook her legs around his waist and sit on the edge of the console.

When they broke apart a few minutes later, Amy's face was flushed, the Doctor's shirt was untucked and they had somehow moved from the console to the jump seat. The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and breathed out slowly, "I guess the Proxima Sector can wait," he said, "This is a time machine after all."

"You're damm right it can wait," Amy growled grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the room, "We've got a lot of time to make up."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
